A chance for Isabella
A chance for Isabella- this is the twelfth episode of The Lion Guard: New Beginning Plot Isabella wants to become a dinosaur Pridelands hero so ,she helps Mohatu and her Lion Guard and Vitani and her Lion Guard save Timon's mother and Max Uncle of Timon Transcript (episode begins with Isabella which goes along the Urembo River) Isabella: it's a perfect day for a walk (flaming flies to her) Flamingo (to Isabella): What's up, cousin? Isabella: oh hello, I went for a walk Flamingo: here are these little kittens Isabella: who? Flamingo: they are on that tree next to the path leading to Pride Rock (Isabella sees Elena's children) Isabella: cool, it's just Elena's children (Isabella approaches little Jaquins) Isabella: Hurricane, Tornado, Zephyr, what are you doing here? Hurricane: parents went to King Sokwe for a few days Tornado: now Kate and Amethyst look after us Isabella: so you decided to play on your own paw? Zephyr: yes, we wanted to experience the adventure, just like our parents used to Kate: where can these little ones be? Amethyst: I may have had problems with my little ones Jaquins, but not so much as Elena and Skylar have Kate: they are very similar in personality to my daughter Klaudyna and her siblings Isabella: hey Kate! hey Amethyst! the little ones are here! (Marigold arrives) Marigold (New Beginning) (to Elena's children): how happy I am to see you Kate: I don't quite understand what you mean Amethyst: me neither Marigold: Hurricane, Tornado and Zephyr are my best friends Amethyst: I enjoy it, Marigold Isabella: maybe we will go somewhere more secure (Humphrey wakes up) Humphrey: what do you mean I want to sleep Isabella: forgive Humphrey, we're taking Elena's kids to a place where they can play safely Humphrey: where to? Isabella: to the Nyani grove Rapunzel: can I and Anga join to you? Isabella: it can be hey Kulinda are you coming with us? Kulinda: sure, I want to see how my daughter is doing as a member of the Lion Guard (Cadance Flynn emerges from the bushes) Cadance: sure her dad is proud of your daughter? Kulinda: sure, yes, Ona and Ono may not be a biological family, but Ono is a great father and is proud that his daughter is following in his footsteps (Aladar comes and starts eating grass and Phineas watches over him) Isabella: hello Aladar, hello Phineas Phineas: Aladar, I think you want to ask Kulinda something Aladar: yes, what does it mean that she will follow in her father's footsteps? Anga: before Kion became king, like now his daughter and Vitani (i.e. mother Marigold) was the leader of the Lion Guard and when he began his adventure as the leader of the Lion Guard, it was He who was previously a member of the Lion Guard of Kion with the sharpest eyes in front of me Neera: that is, you are the successor of Ono? Anga: yes, but Ona is also my successor Aladar (to Neera): what are you doing here, my wife? Neera: I want to go with you to the Nyani grove Tornado (Elena's daughter): what will we observe there? Isabella: something unusual, because the male of Night Fury, the dragon king Hiccup and his wife Astrid the Light Fury are guarding their nest Marigold: why? (Liliput and his siblings arrive: his older half brother Kiongozi Wa Baadaye and their younger sister Msichana Mzuri) Liliput: why are they guarding their nest? Isabella: I'll tell you how we will be at the nest (Isabella and everyone else come to Nyani Grove where Hiccup and Astrid live) Isabella: apart from birds like Anga, Kulinda and Rapunzel, we dinosaurs are reptiles like dragons Kiongozi Wa Baadaye: meaning that dragons also lay eggs? Hasina (Welociraptor): That's right Liliput (seeing the nest of the Hiccup dragon): that is, Hiccup and his wife are guarding the eggs in the nest Hiccup: hello friends, I hope you're well Isabella: I'm fine. Hiccup Hiccups: is this the time for you too? (Kion and Jasiri and their daughter Mohatu and her Lion Guard, as well as Kovu and Kiara arrive) Kiara: what period? Anga: dear queen, it turned out that not only bird dinosaurs and non-bird dinosaurs now have a hatching period but also have such dragons Kovu: my mother was wrong, life is wonderful! Isabella: that's right and as Elena once said "life will always find a way" (Isabella begins to sing the song "Life will always find a way") and here it is, this world has returned from millions of years ago but when the asteroid hit, it seemed like life was annihilated but dinosaurs and mammals evolved and thus survived '' '' we know"nobody can stop life" "life in fragrance lasts" "life always knows the way" '' life is wonderful, we know an example, you and I know that life knows the way because dinosaurs and mammals have a way that we in peace, here in Pridelands we live and we graze here'' we know"nobody can stop life" "life in fragrance lasts" "life always knows the way" dinosaurs, majestic animals from millions of years ago, are known to the whole world I've lived here a few years, it's time for the hero dinosaur to get to know the world because I also have a hero in me and I can do it for sure we know"nobody can stop life" "life in fragrance lasts" "life always knows the way" each of us has this knowledge in mind life always knows the way Nita: by the way, we are currently conducting paleontological research near the Muzimu Grove Rapunzel: what kind of research is this? Amethyst (jaquin): excavations Marigold: what are you looking for? Kenai (bear): before leaving with Elena to King Sokwe, two Jaquins; Luna and husband of Elena Skylar told me that this is a new species of ornithopoda Kate: what is an ornitopod? Cadance: in other words, the bird-pelvis dinosaur, or the herbivorous dinosaur Humphrey: What's so special about him? Stinky (son of Kate): right now, we already know many species of herbivorous dinosaurs Isabella: do you know that birds come from dinosaurs like me? Garth: yes, we know that and what about it? Isabella: until now, we thought that only theropods had feathers because of their kinship with birds Lilly (Kate's sister): What do you mean, Isabella? Isabella: because it so happens that we are close to the discovery of the first in the Pridelands herbivorous dinosaur covered in feathers Kiara: What's so special about that? Stacy: the discovery of feathers at another ornithopda could be another breakthrough in understanding dinosaur evolution and feather genesis Phineas: only one such dinosaur species has been discovered so far and in addition in Asia, now we are looking for them here in Africa Kovu: but that means ... Hiccups: yes, dinosaurs did not go extinct 65 million years ago, every bird from a canary like Rapunzel to an eagle like Anga, every bird is a living dinosaur Isabella: maybe not as impressive as the Tyrannosaur or Triceratops, but still a dinosaur Astrid: you see, Elena was right life has found a way Rapunzel: did you hear that too? Neera: what's up, Rapunzel? Rapunzel: I heard a scream Mohatu: Can you check Anga? Anga: take it easy princess Anga (uses her sharp eyes): this is Timon's mother and her brother Max, they are attacked by Zira and Nuka in Chakula Plains Ona: if so, we must help them Mohatu: Lion Guard, we must help them Isabella: Mohatu, wait, I also want to help you somehow you have saved other animals so many times, now I want to prove myself Mohatu: okay, any help will be useful Mohatu: The Lion Guard serves and protects ... The Lion Guard of Mohatu and Isabella: to the end of the Pridelands! (meanwhile on Chakula Plains) Timon's mother: it was a bad idea to go here without anyone from the royal family or from the Lion Guard Uncle Max: we had to ask Princess Mohatu for help Zira: but there is no one here from the Royal Family or from the Lion Guard Nuka: right, we are here and nothing will help you anymore (Isabella hits Nuka with her tail) Mohatu: I wouldn't say that Nuka: It's the Lion Guard! Zira: don't worry, we'll handle them Mohatu: I can't confirm this (Mohatu fights Zira) (Nuka tries to attack Timon's mother and uncle Max) Isabella (pushes Nuka with her mouth): leave them alone Timon's mother: thank you for your help Isabella: I will always help animals in need Uncle Max: what's your name and what animal are you? Isabella: I am Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and I am a tyrannosaur Timon's mother: Garcia-Shapiro? is part of your name? Isabella: no, it's not part of my name, it's my last name (Zira tries to attack Mohatu but Haraka pushes her away) Zira: I'll get you soon! Haraka: I truly doubt Huwenzi! Nuka: he is just like his mother Mohatu: and I am like my dad, Kion (Mohatu uses his Grandfathers Roar and throws Nuka and Zira into the air) (Timon and Bunga come running) Timon: I heard you got Zira Timon's mother: luckily she wasn't even close to doing it Bunga: Everything's fine, Grandma? Timon's mother: yes Uncle Max: Fortunately Lion Guard came to us Timon's mother: but Isabella was the greatest hero, she defended us twice when Nuka tried to attack us Timon: how can I repay you? Isabella: you don't have to, I did what I should have done, that is to help animals in need Characters Mohatu Ona Haraka Mtoto Vitani Shabaha (bravest) Kasi ( lioness ) Imara (strongest) Marigold (New Beginning) Hiccup the Night Fury Astrid the Light Fury Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Candace Flynn Phineas Flynn (debut) Liliput (debut) Aladar (debut) Neera (debut) Anga Kulinda Kiongozi Wa Baadaye (debut) Msichana Mzuri (debut) Kion Jasiri Hurricane , Tornado and Zephyr (Elena's children) Ametyst Kate(she-wolf) Humphrey Hasina (Velociraptor) Kiara Kovu Kenai (bear) Bunga Timon Category:Fanfiction Category:Kanapkuba's Fanfics Category:The Lion Guard : New Beginning Category:The Lion Guard : New Beginning Universe Category:Episodes Category:The Lion Guard : New Beginning Episodes Category:Kanapkuba Category:The Lion Guard Stories